The Dating Game
by Peacebearer
Summary: A look inside the romantic lives of the Sevilles and Millers. Currently on hiatus. See inside for details.
1. Chapter 1

_Where is he?_ Jeanette thought impatiently. _Simon was supposed to be home a half hour ago, and he hasn't shown up yet! Oh, I hope nothing has gone wrong…_

Jeanette had been waiting for her counterpart for quite a while. Simon had had to stay behind and finish a project, so Jeanette had been alone for the trip home. Well, her sisters and Simon's brothers were in the car, too, but Jeanette chose not to listen as they unceasingly talked at her.

However, Simon was supposed to have arrived home thirty minutes earlier. As one would guess, he had not, and Jeanette was very worried.

Just then, Jeanette heard the front door opening. _Could it be…?_ she thought. She peered out her bedroom door. No, not Simon, just Dave, carrying a truckload of groceries. He spotted Jeanette.

"Oh, hi there, Jeanette," he said, with a friendly grin on his face. He tried to wave, but did not succeed, and dropped all the groceries instead.

Jeanette slipped quietly back into her room as Dave began to pick up all of the groceries at once, to no avail. She sighed. _Thirty-five minutes late…_

The front door opened again. Jeanette heard a familiar voice exclaim, "Geez, Dave, what did you do, throw our groceries on the ground? Let me help you with that."

_Simon! _she thought as a slight smile crept across her face.

Jeanette walked over to Simon. "Hey, Simon," she said. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, hi, Jeanette," replied Simon. "The bus driver let me off at the wrong stop. Or rather, she _forced _me off at the wrong spot." He glanced at Dave. "I suppose I was just in time for Dave over here." He sighed heavily. "Say, uh, Jeanette, is it okay if I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," replied Jeanette. "Do you want to talk right here or…?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping we could talk in…er…privacy."

"Oh. Okay, then," said Jeanette. "Why don't we talk in my bedroom?"

"Sure, I guess."

The two walked to the room Jeanette shared with her sisters.

"Hey, guys," said Dave, "a little help here?"

* * *

"So," asked Jeanette, "what did you want to talk about?"

"Well," said Simon nervously, "I, uh, wanted to talk about our, uh…" He took a deep breath. "I wanted to talk about our relationship."

"Oh," replied Jeanette quietly. _ This doesn't sound good,_ she thought. "Well, what about our relationship?"

"Well, I thought," Simon said, "that maybe we should, you know, take a slight break from our relationship."

On the outside, she kept her composure, but in her head, Jeanette's imaginary jaw dropped. _A break? A break from our relationship? How did he get _that _idea in his head? _"What do you mean, a break from our relationship?" Jeanette asked calmly.

"Please, allow me to explain the method to my madness," said Simon. "You see, Jeanette, I have a lot on my plate right now. I have a ton of work from school that I-"

"You don't have any more than I have!" interjected Jeanette.

"Yes, but I have things to juggle on top of schoolwork," said Simon coolly. "I have the drama club production coming soon- I don't want to mess that up. I have the invention convention coming soon… I just can't put a romantic relationship on top of all that. We can still be friends, but maybe, just for now, you could start, you know… seeing other people."

Jeanette thought for a moment, then sighed. "You know what, Simon? You have a point. How about this: as soon as you're done with whatever you're busy with now, we'll have that more romantic relationship. For now, though, we're just friends."

"All right, then," replied Simon. "Well, I have to go do my homework. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Jeanette forced herself to smile. "Okay," she said as Simon left the room.

_He wants a break, huh? Maybe I should appreciate this break, _she thought. _I could step outside my usual boundaries for once. _She imagined it for a second, then shook her head. _No, not that much. I still want Simon. Maybe I could get him back… but how? _ Then, suddenly, an idea popped into her head. _I've got it! I know exactly how to get Simon back…_


	2. Chapter 2

The next day came up quickly. A little too quickly for the Sevilles. They were not having a great morning. For one, the electricity went out, which meant the boys' and girls' alarm clocks did not go off. So, Jeanette and her sisters overslept. The only thing that brought them back to consciousness was the blood-curdling shriek Brittany let out after seeing just how late they all were.

So, after all that hurrying, it was nice for Simon to take a break as he and the rest of his family rode to school. With the noise the others made, however, it was not as nice for Jeanette, who had been reduced to near-madness.

For once, though, Simon was silent as well. He was too busy thinking to participate in one of the many conversations. Today, he thought of only one thing: what he said to Jeanette the day before.

_Well, after what I said, I can say goodbye to any romantic relationship with Jeanette, _Simon thought glumly. _A "break"? I might as well have been breaking up with her. I hope she understood what I meant…_

Simon decided that he had to clarify what he had said. He walked across the backseat of the car and sat next to Jeanette.

"Hi, Jeanette," he said tiredly.

"Oh, hi Simon," Jeanette replied weakly.

"Jeanette, about…" Simon thought for a moment. "About what I said yesterday-you know what I meant, right?"

Jeanette sighed. "Yeah, I know what you meant. I can understand why you need a break."

"So you're not mad at me or anything like that?"

"No, not at all," Jeanette said. "Honestly, I'm busy, too."

"Oh? What are you busy with?"

"Well…uh…" She struggled to come up with a believable lie, or at least a partial truth. "I have, well, the same stuff as you do," she said. "Homework and schoolwork, projects…Besides, I think it would give us a chance to see other people, like you said yesterday."

Simon considered this for a moment, then nodded. "You're right, Jeanette," he replied. "I'm glad you're looking at it from my point of view. We can still be friends, but we just need to…you know…"

"Dial down the romance?" Jeanette finished.

"Exactly." Simon looked out the window. "Oh, we're at school already. Well, I have to go. I'll talk to you at lunch, Jeanette."

"Okay," said Jeanette. "I'll see you then."

As Jeanette walked into the school, she went through her plan in her head. _Allk I have to do to get Simon back is make him jealous. There's only one way to do that. I have to find a new boyfriend, at least for the moment. Then I show him to Simon. Simon will quickly become jealous and beg to have me back. Or something like that, anyway._

_Step one: find a boy._

Simon sat at the lunch table, waiting for his counterpart to arrive. _Where could she be? _he thought. _Now I know how Jeanette must have felt waiting for me yesterday._

Simon's brothers came over. "Hi, guys," Simon said.

"Hey," said Alvin. "You seemed lonely, so we figured we'd keep you company. At least, until Jeanette shows up." He looked around. "You know," he started, "I heard you, uh, broke up with her. Is that true?"

"What?" Simon said defensively. "No, I didn't break up with her, I just…said that maybe we should take a break from our romantic relationship."

"That has the word 'break' in it," replied Alvin tauntingly.

"No, that's not what-I mean, I-Well, you see-"

"Dude, you don't have to say any more," said Alvin. "I understand what you mean. Look, here she comes now."

Simon turned around-and was extremely surprised by what he saw.

In walked Jeanette, talking to someone-a different boy. In his shock, it took Simon a couple seconds to notice that it was a human boy, no less.

Alvin came up next to Simon. "I'm just going to leave you to your own devices on this one," he said, and walked away.

Jeanette and the other boy came over to the table where Simon was in a catatonic state. "Hey there, Simon," said Jeanette. "This is my friend, John. John, this is my friend, Simon."

"Huh? Oh!" Simon said, coming out of his stupor. "Oh, uh, nice to meet you, John."

"Nice to meet you, too," John replied. He was tall and skinny, with thick glasses and medium-length brown hair. "Jeanette's told me so much about you."

"Oh. That's, uh, nice, I guess," said Simon. "Is it okay if I just speak to Jeanette for a moment?"

"Sure. I don't mind," said John.

"That's good." Simon pulled Jeanette to the side. "Are you crazy?" he whispered.

"What do you mean?" replied Jeanette.

"You're seriously going to date a human boy?"

"Well, yeah. He's a really sweet guy. I mean, he's smart and friendly and kind..." She paused. "Are you jealous?"

Simon quickly tried to think of something to say. "No, no…" he said nonchalantly. "Just… whatever. He's just your friend, so no, I'm not jealous. It's just that, well, you've never actually hung out with a…" He stole a glance at John. "…a _human_ before."

"Is that a problem?"

Simon sighed. "No. Look, why don't we talk about this some other time, okay?"

Jeanette shrugged. "Sure. How about when we get home?"

"Sounds good," said Jeanette. She walked over to John, and the two began conversing.

Simon was crestfallen. _She's dating a human?_ he thought. _Well, I'm still not jealous. _He looked at Jeanette and John. _Okay, maybe I am jealous. There's only one way I can get Jeanette back-make her jealous, too. But how? _Just then, he got an idea. _I've got it! I have to find a girlfriend of my own. How am I supposed to do that, though? No girl would ever date me, except for Jeanette. Wait-maybe I don't need to have a girlfriend. I could just as easily make one up. _Simon liked the sound of that idea. _That's it! I just need to make one up. Jeanette will become jealous, and she'll come back to me. _He smirked. _Now, to set my plan in motion…_


	3. Chapter 3

**(Jeanette's POV)**

"All right, John. I'll talk to you later."

_Yes! _I gave myself a mental pat on the back as I walked to my next class. It appeared that my cunning plan had worked. And I had put on quite the act, if I do say so myself. Simon looked like he was absolutely overflowing with jealousy! Oh, Simon… For all his intelligence, he does have his weaknesses.

I had my next class with Simon, so I was not quite sure what to expect. I mean, he wouldn't be vicious or anything, but he wouldn't be too overly happy seeing me. After the events at lunch, my mere existence was like rubbing salt in Simon's wounds.

Finally, I made it to class. I sat down next to Simon. "Hey, Simon," I greeted him.

"Oh, hi, Jeanette," he replied. "Sorry about being, well…a little jealous. I guess I didn't make the best of first impressions with him." He sighed. "That's the thing with first impressions. You only get one for each person you meet."

"You're still jealous, aren't you?" I asked plainly.

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm not jealous."

"Really?"

"No, I am not. Because…" He paused. "Because I have a girlfriend of my own," he said slowly, as if the words were hard for him to say.

"Oh? Who is it?"

"Well, um…" He started thinking again. "You wouldn't know her. She's from a different town, uh, I guess."

"Oh, really?" I asked. "And what town is she from, exactly?"

"Oh! Uh, let's see…" He started to think again. "Well, Jeanette, I think she's from Los Angeles."

"Is that so?" I said, pretending to believe Simon. "What does she look like, Simon?"

"Oh, geez," he said under his breath. "Well," he began, "she had pretty…eyes, and, like…a pretty smile, and she has…hair. Long, flowing, hair."

I paused. "Well, whoever this girlfriend of yours is, Simon, I am glad that she's anatomically correct. I'm afraid, though, that I do not believe you."

"Well, I do have a girlfriend," said Simon.

"No, Simon, you don't," I said flatly.

For just a second, real pain flashed on Simon's face, like I had kicked him while he was down. "We'll talk about it after school, he said.

"Agreed," I said. On the inside I smiled. _This plan of yours isn't going half bad after all, _I thought to myself.

**Next update July 8. Until then, back to your regularly scheduled daily lives.**

**Sincerely, Peacebearer**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Simon's POV)**

Okay, let's be honest-I completely messed up with Jeanette. I mean, how could she possibly a lie as thinly-veiled as that? Besides, she and I both know that I am not exactly used to asking girls out. Girls that aren't Jeanette, anyway. If I had been the one hearing that story from someone else, I wouldn't believe it for a minute, so I know Jeanette didn't buy it.

Even with all the mental facepalms I gave myself, the rest of school went by in what seemed like an instant, and before I knew it, the final bell rang loud and clear, shaking me out of the funk I had been in for the last couple of hours.

I walked out to Dave's car, both happy and nervous to see Jeanette after I had put my foot in my mouth earlier. As I climbed into the car, though, I immediately noticed someone was missing-Jeanette. Tiredly, I sat down, hoping none of the others would notice me.

Of course, I had bad luck with that.

"Hey there, Simon," Dave greeted cheerily. "So, how was school?"

I sighed. "I'm sorry," I said, "I just really don't want to talk about how school went right now."

For a moment, Dave looked like he was going to fall out of his seat. He managed to maintain a straight face, though. "Well, that's the last thing I ever thought I'd hear _you_ say," he remarked.

"I suppose it isn't, but honestly, I don't want to talk about it."

Dave turned around. "Is it girl troubles, Simon?"

I was shocked. He had hit it right on the nail! "No, Dave, it is not girl troubles," I replied indignantly.

Dave just grinned. "You're having problems with Jeanette, aren't you?" I must have looked shocked, because he added, "What? Talk spreads fast in this household. You and I both know that. Look, why don't you come up here so we can talk about it?"

I clambered into the front passenger seat. Dave turned to face me. "It's okay, Simon," he began. "All boys have girl troubles. Even chipmunks, as you are proof of. When I was in high school-"

"Oh, no," I muttered under my breath.

"What? What's so bad about my high school stories? Gosh, you're just like the rest of this family. Even Toby won't listen." Dave scoffed. "Well, anyway, when I was in high school, I had issues talking to the opposite gender, too. But do you know what I did? I faced my fears and I asked out a girl who I had a crush on."

"And how long did that relationship last, exactly?" I asked.

"Oh. She rejected me. But the point of the story is-"

"I know what the point is," I said. "I should just ask Jeanette if I really want her back."

"That's the spirit!" Dave said. "Just try not to have the same luck as I did. Oh, here she comes now."

I looked out the window just in time to see Jeanette walking out of the building with John. Of course, they were laughing and conversing. I'm sure they would be holding hands if Jeanette wasn't, like, six inches tall like the rest of us. Oh, we vertically challenged Sevilles and Millers.

John walked away as Jeanette approached the car. _Oh, no, _ I thought. _What am I going to say to Jeanette? Should I just hint at it, or should I be point-blank with my delivery? _ I settled for the point-blank delivery as Jeanette got into the car.

"Hi, Simon," she said. "So, any updates on that girlfriend of yours?"

_Shoot. I didn't expect her to say that. Never mind that. All right. Point-blank. You can do this, Simon. _"Well, Jeanette-" I started.

"She never existed, did she?"

_Well, she's called my bluff. There's no reason to be nervous now. _"Frankly, no, she never existed. And, Jeanette-"

"You want me back, don't you?"

_All right, she's starting to get creepy now. No matter. _"Yes," I admitted.

"Oh, Simon, why didn't you just say so?"

"Because…uh…" For once in my life, I, Simon Seville, did not know something.

"Never mind that," Jeanette interjected. "Well, I'm all yours now."

"But what about John?"  
"Oh, John?" Jeanette smirked. "John and I are just friends, and we both know that. We were just messing with you with that one. "

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh, we are going to have a nice long talk about this when we get home," I said, faking anger. Jeanette laughed.

And amid the noise of the car, I swear I could hear Dave say, "At least he didn't have the same poor luck as I did…"


	5. Part 2, chapter 1

**HI, PEOPLES! I, Peacebearer, have returned after a short hiatus. During this hiatus, an idea began to bloom in my head. It all started at the end of part one of "The Dating Game." I received a review from MusicalsWithAMission that contained an idea: continue "The Dating Game" with the other two couples from this series. The wheels in my head began to spin, and pretty soon, I knew where I wanted to take the other two couples. So, here it is. Part two will feature Alvin and Brittany, and part three will feature Theodore and Eleanor (as I'm sure you all guessed). So, without further ado, Part Two of "The Dating Game"! (BTW, 1.) I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks or anything affiliated with it; and 2.) In case there is any confusion about the setting, this epic saga (if you wish to call it that) takes place in the CGI movies.) Enjoy!**

After a long day at school, the Seville brothers and the Miller sisters had finally arrived home. Simon and Jeanette immediately went into their room to study, or as Jeanette called it, "getting back to normal."

Alvin walked over to Brittany and sighed. "Well, no day is complete without some sort of mushy relationship stuff like that," he said.

Brittany shrugged. "What do you expect? They've just been through a really rough patch in their relationship. They need some time to come back together again." She looked over at Alvin, only to find that he had completely zoned out. "Alvin, are you even listening to me?"

He stared into space for another moment or so, then snapped back into focus. "Huh?" he muttered vaguely.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "I expected as much." She looked back at Alvin. "You can't ever pay attention to me, can you?"

"To tell the truth," said Alvin, "I can't really pay attention to anything, much less you." As Brittany raised her eyebrows, he began damage control. "No, no, that's not what I meant-I mean-That's not what I was-"

Brittany put her hand to Alvin's mouth, effectively silencing her counterpart. "Come, Alvin," she said in a suppressed tone. "I think _we _need to have a talk. The same kind as Simon and Jeanette had."

Alvin's jaw dropped. "You-you-want a break from our relationship?" he said in shock.

"No, I don't want a break," Brittany clarified. "But we do need to talk about our relationship. Why don't we go into your room and discuss this?" She dragged Alvin into his bedroom and shut the door.

Dave watched as the two retreated into Alvin's room. "This cannot possibly end well," he said.

Theodore walked into the kitchen, where Dave was. "I have to agree," he weighed in. "When you take two people as strong-willed as Brittany and Alvin and put them in a room together, it's always disastrous."

"Thanks for the words of reassurance, Theodore," Dave said sarcastically.

"No problem. Happy to oblige."

Alvin and Brittany sat down on Alvin's bed. "So," Alvin began, "what do you want to talk about? I mean, I know you want to talk about our relationship, but what do you want to talk about? Our relationship, I mean."

Brittany thought for a moment. "Our relationship is crumbling," she said, laying it on the line. "We haven't had any romantic moments or anything recently. Heck, we haven't even been on a date. And we call ourselves a couple." She sighed.

Alvin looked at her. "Is that all you're going to say?" he asked plainly. "Because even if we're not the best couple, I know you well enough to know you hate being cut off when you're talking."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Yes, Alvin, that is all I have to say. If you have anything to say, say it now."

Alvin cleared his throat. "Well, you said we're not much of a couple, right? Well, how about we remedy that? How about I take you out for a date?"

Brittany nearly fell off of the bed. "_A date?" _she sputtered. "_A real date?" _

"No, I'll just sit next to you at dinner tonight," Alvin said, his words laced with sarcasm. "Of course, a real date! We've never had one, and I guess we're long, _long_ overdue for it anyway. So, Brittany, will you go out with me?" He grinned.

Brittany broke into the biggest smile she had ever had make its way across her face. "Of course I will!" she squealed with joy. She let out an ear-piercing scream, then scampered into her room.

Alvin sat on his bed, unsure what to make of Brittany's reaction. "I think her joy just burst my eardrums," he said. "I've heard loud stuff at concerts, but nothing beats that. Now, where to take Brittany on our first date…" He smiled. "I hope she doesn't scream like that when I tell her the details about our first date…"

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. Next update will come soon. Until then, back to your regularly scheduled daily lives.**

**Until next time, Peacebearer**


	6. Part two, chapter 2

**Hello there. Peacebearer here, with the next part of The Dating Game. My apologies for the long wait; the servant of the devil known as "writer's block" came to haunt me. But I'm back on track now, and I will try to update more consistently, though I'm afraid I can make no promises. And now, behold! The next volume of The Dating Game! Enjoy! (I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks or anything affiliated with it.)**

* * *

The weekend crept up quickly on the Seville brothers and the Miller sisters, and before anyone knew it, it was that day. The day Brittany and Alvin were to go on their first date.

Finding the correct apparel for the date proved to be problematic. For Alvin, anyway. While Brittany had already purchased her dress, Alvin had absolutely nothing to wear except his casual clothing. He searched his closet, to no avail. He asked Eleanor and Theodore to make him one, but both were busy with other tasks. So, out of pure desperation, Alvin made his way to Dave's room, where his guardian was busy writing a song.

"Hi, Alvin," Dave said tersely. "So, are you ready for your date with Brittany tonight?"

Alvin was taken aback. "How did you know that?" he asked, with obvious surprise in his voice.

"You know us. Word spreads quickly in this household. Are you ready for this date or not?"

An uneasy grin spread across Alvin's face. "Well, Dave, that's…uh…that's exactly what I came to talk to you about. You see, I, uh, don't have anything to wear on this date with Brittany."

Dave sat in silence for a moment. "All right, then. I have an idea." He turned around to face Alvin. "How about you wear one of the suits you wore to those music awards ceremonies?" He walked briskly over to his closet and pulled out a small white tuxedo. "Here you go. This should still fit you."

Alvin took the tuxedo. "Thanks, Dave. One question, though. Why didn't you just put this in _my _closet?"

"Because, Alvin, though you are my son, I would never, ever trust you with something like this. I do, however, trust with this date. And I expect you and Brittany will have a good time together."

"She'll be happy, Dave. Trust me."

"I hope so. Now, go get ready!"

As Alvin ran out of the room, Dave smiled to himself. "I just hope I don't have to fill out a police report," he said under his breath.

* * *

Simon stepped into his room and spotted Alvin getting ready.

"So, what do you think?" said Alvin with a grin as he turned to face Simon.

"Wow," said Simon. "Brittany may actually approve of you for once."  
"And how do you know that?"

"Oh, I don't know at all. I'm just taking a shot in the dark. Honestly, she may very well still have a borderline hatred of you."

Alvin frowned. "Well, thanks for those words, Mr. Ray of Sunshine," he said sarcastically.

Simon shrugged. "Hey, I'm just telling the truth. Frankly, though, I think she'll like you just fine. At least, more than she does presently." He sat down on his bed. "You know, I remember when I first asked out Jeanette-"

"You mean, begged her to love you again after you messed up with her and sent her away."

Simon threw a hard glare at Alvin. "The point is, there are certain things you should and shouldn't say to a girl. For example, never say anything about a lady's looks unless you're complimenting her. And that does not mean you should give her constructive criticism."

"So, if I don't have anything nice to say to Brittany, I shouldn't say anything at all."

"Well, hopefully, you'll have something nice to Brittany. But yes, that's another way to put it. And if you're unsure about saying something, don't say that, either."

"Got it. Thanks for the advice, Simon." He looked at his brother. "You know, this is the first time I've ever truly appreciated anything you've ever said."

Simon raised his eyebrows. "Well, maybe not the first time, but thanks for the compliment."

"Oh, I was just practicing complimenting Brittany. You're welcome." Alvin walked out of the room.

Simon shook his head. "Those two will kill each other," he said.

* * *

Alvin strolled into the kitchen, only to find Brittany, who was ready to depart.

"Oh, hi, Brittany," said Alvin. "You look…pretty today."

"Why, thank you," Brittany said graciously. "So, will we be leaving soon?"

"Oh, yes," said Alvin, "and I have got the perfect mode of transportation for you and I." He turned toward Dave's room. "DAVE, BRITTANY AND I NEED A RIDE!" he yelled.

Brittany rolled her eyes. _More like the only mode of transportation,_ she thought.

Dave emerged from his room. "All right, I'm just going to lay down the rules," he said.

"What is this, a date or a boxing match?" Alvin asked, his voice laced with annoyance.

"With you two, it could be either," said Dave. "Okay, so no yelling, no spending over $200, no posing for the paparazzi, no telling the paparazzi where you are, no fighting-"

"We get it, Dave," said Brittany. She turned to Alvin. "So, where are we going?"

"Oh, that's a surprise," said Alvin with a smile. He looked at Dave and gestured for him to bend down. "It's a surprise for me, too," he whispered in Dave's ear.

"Don't worry, Alvin. I've got it all taken care of," said Dave. "Just get in the car. Trust me, I have just the place for you two."

The other four siblings watched as their brother and sister embarked on their date.

"So, how long do you think they'll last before they either kill each other or get arrested?" Theodore asked Simon.

"Five minutes, maybe," said Simon.

"I don't think they'll even last _that _long," said Jeanette.

"Oh, come on, guys," said Eleanor. "I'm sure they'll be just fine together. It's their first date. What could go wrong?"

The other three turned and raised their eyebrows at Eleanor. She stared back for a moment, then broke the silence. "Oh, all right, they're hopeless," she admitted.


End file.
